riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jason Grace
}} Jason Grace - jeden z głównych bohaterów serii "Olimpijscy Herosi". Jest synem rzymskiego boga Jupitera i śmiertelniczki Beryl Grace, a także młodszym bratem Thalii Grace. Był jednym z pretorów w Obozie Jupiter. Były obiekt westchnień Reyny. Chłopak Piper McLean. Jest jednym z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. Historia Jason urodził się 1 lipca (kalendy lipcowe), 7 lat po narodzeniu Thalii. Ponieważ Junona (grecka bogini Hera) została zdradzona dwa razy z tą samą kobietą, Jupiter postanowił nazwać swojego syna po ulubionym herosie żony, Jazonie, aby ją trochę udobruchać. Dwa lata później Junona kazała Matce Jasona zanieść go do Wilczego Domu. Gdy oddała go Lupie, obiecała, że po niego wróci. Nie dotrzymała obietnicy, a Jason nigdy jej tego nie zapomniał. Dlatego dotrzymywanie obietnic jest dla niego niezwykle ważne. To właśnie tam zostali rozdzieleni z Thalią. Jasona zabrała wilczyca Lupa, aby wyszkolić go i zaprowadzić do Obozu Jupiter, gdzie heros dołączył do Rzymskiego Legionu. Syn Jupitera został przydzielony do Piątej kohorty. Z początku nie akceptował rzymskiej dyscypliny, ale udało mu się osiągnąć szczyt obozowej kariery- został pretorem - jednym z dowódców całego legionu. Zaproponował przemianowanie Legionu 12 na Legion 1, ale niemal wywołał bunt. Jasona poznajemy w "Zagubionym herosie", gdy budzi się w autobusie pełnym dzieciaków i nie pamięta nic, poza własnym imieniem. Wtedy to poznaje Piper i Leona, którzy uważają się za jego przyjaciół (w rzeczywistości wcześniej się nie znali, a wydawało im się, że było inaczej z powodu Mgły). Jak się później okazuje, to Junona pozbawiła pamięci Jasona i Percy'ego, aby dokonać wymiany między dwoma obozami herosów- rzymskich i greckich. Charakter Jason jest poważnym chłopakiem. Bardzo liczą się dla niego honor i sprawiedliwość. Dba również o swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę. Gotów jest wskoczyć w ogień, by ich chronić. Jest raczej spokojny, trzyma nerwy na wodzy. Przestrzega zasad, są dla niego bardzo ważne. Mimo, że jest urodzonym przywódcą, Jasona często nękają wątpliwości i krytykuje się za każdym razem kiedy popełni błąd. Jest lojalny wobec przyjaciół. Mimo, iż zwykle jest tym "złotym, doskonałym synem Jupitera" to czasem zdarzają mu się chwile, w którym nie obchodzą go zasady. Wygląd Jason jest opisany jako przystojny chłopak o posturze przypominającej rzymski posąg. Ma niebieskie oczy, przycięte na rzymską modę blond włosy i małą bliznę na wardze (w wieku dwóch lat próbował zjeść zszywacz). Od Krwi Olimpu nosi okulary w złotych oprawkach. Mówi, że w niczym nie przypomina swojego ojca. Uważa, że jest bardziej podobny do matki. Jest wysoki, ma atletyczną postawę i muskularne ramiona. Ma wypalony tatuaż z orłem i napisem SPQR i 12 liniami, co wskazuje, że do obozu trafił w wieku dwóch lub trzech lat. Ponadto, gdy Afrodyta zmieniała wygląd jego przyjaciół, jego samego zmieniła najmniej, co znaczy że akceptuje aparycję Jasona. Według Annabeth, syn Jupitera wygląda i zachowuje się zbyt idealnie. Zdolności |-|Ogólne zdolności= * ADHD - jak wiele półbogów, posiada nadnaturalne odruchy bojowe. * Dyslekcja - potrafi mówić po łacinie, ale angielski może sprawiać mu problem. *'Superludzka siła' - Będąc półbogiem, synem Jupietra, Jason jest znacznie silniejszy od przeciętnego śmiertelnika i jest silniejszy niż większość półbogów. Pokazano, że jednym uderzeniem nokautuje półbogów, pokonuje dorosłe wilki jedynie drewnianą deską, pokonuje czarny tron Kronosa i odrzuca uderzenia od gigantów. Największe wrażenie robi, że zniszczył Kriosa własnymi rękami. |-|Zdolności Półboga= * Elektrokineza - jako syn Jupitera ma kontrolę nad piorunami i elektrycznością: jest w pewnym stopniu odporny na wszelakie wstrząsy elektryczne, potrafi wysyłać impulsy elektryczne poprzez dotyk oraz wzywać pioruny. * Aerokineza - posiada moc kontroli nad wiatrem. Do jego umiejętności w tej dziedzinie należą: tworzenie powietrznych wirów, kontrolowanie ventusów oraz latanie. Ciekawostki * W "Zagubionym Herosie” mówi, że jest pretorem Pierwszego Legionu. Być może ma to związek z pomysłem chłopaka (przemianowaniem Legionu 12 na 1). * Gołymi rękami udusił tytana Kriosa. * Jason i Thalia to jedyne znane rodzeństwo, które pochodzą od tego samego boga, ale w dwóch obliczach. Thalia jest greckim półbogiem (jest córką Zeusa), a Jason jest rzymskim (jest synem Jupitera). * W przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci Zeusa/Jupitera, Hera/Junona lubi go i nie chce zabić. * Zarówno Thalia jak i Jason lubią cheeseburgery. * Tak jak Percy ma magicznego konia - jest to Grom, duch burzy. * Chociaż większość półbogów ma dysleksję, Jason nie miał trudności z przeczytaniem broszury Midasa. Możliwe, że jak Frank nie ma dysleksji, ale nie zostało to potwierdzone. * Piper od czasu do czasu przezywa go "Iskrą" albo "Błyskawicą", czasem z niewiadomych przyczyn "Beethoven". * W wieku dwóch lat próbował zjeść zszywacz. Przez to ma bliznę na wardze. * Prawie wcale nie jest podobny do swojej siostry. * Występuje na trzech okładkach z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi"- "Zagubiony Heros", "Znak Ateny" i "Krew Olimpu". * W "Krwi Olimpu" Hazel dzięki mgle zmieniła jego wygląda w staruszka podobnego do Irosa. * On i Percy dobrze ze sobą współpracują, zaimponowali Bachusowi walcząc razem z gigantami, dzięki czemu bóg im pomógł. * Miał kiedyś monetę, która zmieniała się w broń: raz w miecz, innym razem we włócznię. Niestety w czasie walki z jednym z gigantów została zniszczona. * Istnieje kilka podobieństw między Percym a Jasonem - oboje są bardzo wierni wobec przyjaciół, liczą się dla nich honor i sprawiedliwość, są urodzonymi przywódcami, a także oboje pełnili stanowiska pretorów. * Bachus/Dionizos nazwał go "John Green". * Jest krótkowzroczny, więc od "Krwi Olimpu" nosi okulary. * Ma pieprzyk na lewej stopie. * On i Meg są jedynymi znanymi nam herosami, którzy noszą okulary. * Urodził się w kalendy lipcowe rzymskie święto, co może tłumaczyć, dlaczego jego ojcem jest Jupiter. * Zdarza mu się cały ranek szukać okularów; okazuje się jednak, że miał je cały czas na nosie. * Na uczniów szkoły dziczy spadła mgła, która sprawiła, że znali Jasona. Piper wydawało się wtedy, że Jason ją pocałował. Możliwe, że dzięki temu szybciej rozpoczął się ich związek. Jason and Reyna.jpg Nico i jason.png Jason percy.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Rzymianie Kategoria:Rzymscy herosi Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Piąta Kohorta Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Wspomniani Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Blondyni Kategoria:Krótkowzroczny Kategoria:Dzieci Wielkiej Trójki Kategoria:Walczący w Bitwie z Gają Kategoria:W związku Kategoria:Nielegalne dzieci Kategoria:Pretorzy Legionu Kategoria:Pozbawieni pamięci Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Postacie o blond włosach